Pikachu are so Mainstream
by CahillDragonRiderDemigodWitch
Summary: A young girl named Jane is now 11 and moving her life to Pokemon training. But instead of Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, Eevee and Pikachu take their place. But Mom wants Jane to stop, and Jolt the Eevee is already her best friend. So lets join Jane on her Pokemon journey anyway! (Cover art by purplekecleon on DeviantArt. Check them out.)
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu are so Mainstream

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything else I might reference.

Summary: A 11 year old girl named Jane is setting off on her Pokemon adventure. The three original starter Pokemon were lost in the mail and replaced by... Eevee and Pikachu.

Stuff you should know:

This takes place in a made-up region with all pokemon, The Zepher region!

All Pokemon are different from each other in this region, so differentiating markings are normal.

Chapter One: Choices, Choices.

Jane woke up to her alarm clock buzzing annoyingly, breaking her dream of flight on a Fearow. She drowsily slammed the offending technology with her fist until it fell to the floor, still buzzing. As she got up to retrieve the clock, she saw the Off button was shielded by two bands of tape, suddenly reminding her of what day it was.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" she yelped as she looked at the time, 8:00.

She ran to the drawer under her bunk bed, looking for her black t-shirt, jeans and lucky gray bandanna. After a long, frustrating search, she finally found her gray gloves. As soon as they were slipped on, she worked on her room, making her bed, and cleaning up the aftermath of her frantic search.

"Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle," she murmured under her breath, trying to make the difficult choice. She decided, at last, on Bulbasaur, and ran through the list of Pokemon that covered its weaknesses as she finished her rapid clean-up. She had almost finished the team, when her older brother suddenly picked her up by the back of her t-shirt.

"Mew dang it, I SWEAR I WILL STRANGLE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN JASON. NOW." Jane growled.

"Well since you asked so nicely,"

Jason smugly drawled, still holding me up. I kicked angrily behind me, connecting with his stomach. He groaned in pain, dropping me as I giggled at his agony. I walked off to the bathroom, now calmed from my brother's pain.

I locked the door behind me and started brushing my teeth. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror, and groaned. My hair was a Raticate's nest! Even though I hated vanity, my mother would fuss over me and try to "brush" my hair. It felt more like ripping and tearing. So I brushed my own hair, carefully teasing apart knots that hurt. After the tedious brushing, I pulled my hair back in my purple ponytail holder, smiling as I noticed the purple was quite visible against my dirty blonde hair. My 2nd favorite colour. I brushed my hand against my bandanna, my wish for good luck. I would need it against my brother's wrath. I steeled myself to run, and I bolted out of the door. I ran into the kitchen past my seething brother. I jumped into my chair, in front of my mom and dad. Jason was absolutely livid. I, on the other hand, was smirking crazily. "You little..." he growled, clearly wanting to punch me.

I did my best to copy the troll-face. I knew his soft spot for the Rage Comics, and really, I loved them too. His face lightened up a bit, as he insulted me.

"You call THAT a troll-face?" he teased.

I looked at him, my face now extremely serious.

"Yes. Yes I do."

He burst out in laughter at my fake seriousness, and I also smiled.

"You should enroll in acting, that serious face was convincing!" My mother chirped happily.

My smile faltered a little at my mom's (hopefully) last "subtle" hinting at wanting me to stay home.

"Well, that might distract me from my Pokemon a bit, wouldn't you think?" I smiled.

Jason also tried to convince mom to let me go with my Pokemon, only he was a bit more...direct.

"Mom, she'll be fine, and the sooner she is out of here, the sooner I don't get woken up in the middle of the night by her drawing."

Mom just smiled weakly at me, as if begging me to stay. I put on a real serious face and got up to look my father in the eyes.

"I am choosing Bulbasaur." I said with a air of finality. He spit out his coffee at the sudden shift of direct attention, and at my choice. He had chosen Squirtle, and my starter was stronger against his, opposing him.

Jason screwed up his face in confusion.

"Bulbasaur? But I saw a Eevee and a Pikachu at the lab."

My dad just sighed in relief as I turned to Jason.

"Wait. EEVEE? PIKACHU?" I cried out.

My mother also sighed in relief, thinking I wouldn't go.

"Well, If you don't get the Pokemon you want, we'll just have to wait righ-"

She was cut off by me suddenly smiling.

"Awesome! I heard that legendary gym leader in Kanto started with Eevee!"

Even though I hated the guy for his also legendary annoying personality, he was a amazing Pokemon trainer. "Eevee is terrible. I'd rather have Pikachu." snapped my brother.

"Pikachu are overrated, just like your story-lacking first person shooters. Speaking of that, play my Skyward Sword game. And Eevee has 7 evolutions, thank you very much!" I snapped.

My mom frowned.

"You both should eat. You're probably going to need it." She sighed , now defeated.

I sort of felt bad inside, but finally it was out of the way. I started to remake my team, humming Saria's Song as I thought. After I was done eating, I decided to go. My father handed me a black backpack stocked with potions, pokeballs, and even a Black Flute. "You'll be needing this kiddo. Make lots of friends all right?

"And make a rival too, although you're so weak I don't think anyone will want to." Jason taunted.

"That was a terrible insult and you know it." I replied calmly.

Mom had resorted to being cold and angry after I confirmed my adventure, and I left as quickly as I could before she could explode.

_*At the Pokemon Lab*_

"WHAT DO YA' MEAN "LOST IN THE MAIL"? WHERE IS THE CHARMANDER?," someone screamed as I went into the lab. I jumped a little as he came into view. He had bright blue eyes, short black hair and he was VERY angry, fists balled up and looking as if he were about to punch something. I had no plans to be that something, so I decided to slip behind him, giving the professor a "I got nothing sorry" look. I sat down and waited for the storm to blow over, with an amused expression on my face. A Fire type would fit this guy, but I had no intentions of letting him have Eevee and evolving it into Flareon. I winced, remembering the unfitting stats.

_Poor thing, no one wants it because of that. But it makes a good house pet. Could save money with that fluffy living heater._ I thought with a small smile, one of my friends had one for those reasons. My smile deepened as I remembered the satiny soft heated ruff and tail. I was brought back to attention as the boy suddenly turned around to me and the table with the Eevee and Pikachu.

"Hi, nice to see that your done with your rant." I smugly stated, getting up and leaning on the armrest of the chair.

He looked bewildered at my appearance, wondering how I got there.

"I've heard Riachu are very strong, and Pikachu bond to you quickly."

His confused expression changed quickly to a angry one."WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, A PRESCHOOLER? I KNOW ABOUT PIKACHU!"

I just tilted my head a little, and smiled.

"Your weird eyes just kill it for me. I mean, What boy has ice blue eyes?" I shot back, even though I knew plenty of people with those same color eyes. I walked over to the table, in-front of each Pokeball was a little picture. One had a paw-print, the other had a small lightning bolt. He stormed up angrily, not looking at me, waiting for me to choose. He looked a bit anxious, from what I could tell.

_He wants Pikachu right? I'll let him have it. I like Eevee much more anyway._ I thought. As I reached for Eevee, my heartbeat escalated and I almost wanted to shiver in excitement.

_Best moment of my life! I can hardly believe it, I'm getting my first Pokemon!_

As soon as I backed away, he snatched up the Pikachu, trying to hide his relief.

_Bipolar issues? Maybe. _I thought to myself.

I smiled and opened up the Poke-Ball.

"Evuiii? Veee!" cried my new Eevee.

I checked the status screen on its Poke-Ball. Female, level 5, ... Humorous nature? I had never seen that before... But it increased Defense and Sp. Attack, so I took it as a good thing. I was happy to get a female Eevee anyway!

"Hello girl! How are you?" I asked quietly, kneeling down.

"Vuiiiii!" she squeaked as she jumped on to my shoulder, nuzzling my face. I put her Poke-Ball away and looked towards the boy trainer.

His Pikachu was regarding him as if he were a stain on humanity, ignoring him completely. Eevee was looking around the lab floor, as if surveying the area for battle, making a humming noise to herself.

_I'm going to love having this Eevee!_ _But what to name you? Ivy? Luna? Jolt? Lily? Frost? It depends on what you want to be._ I asked her silently.

" Fine Pikachu... Hey girl! Lets battle!" The boy called me out. Eevee jumped off my shoulder pushing her paws into the floor, glaring at her first opponent.

_Well aren't you just a little fluff-ball of energy! _I smiled.

The Pikachu noticed Eevee's battle cry and leapt into position, it's static fur spiking in all directions and shedding small bolts of lightning.

"Go ahead and battle Jane, *Percy." Professor Willow smiled, stepping back for the battle.

_So that's your name! _I noted.

"Pikachu, Thunder-Shock!" It completely ignored his trainer and charged forward.

"...Tackle is good too..." at that note he switched to Thunder-Shock. The gap between moves enabled my Eevee to dodge and retaliate with her own Tackle.

"Good job Eevee!"

"EVUIII!" she barked happily.

"Now, Scratch!

"Pikachu use..Tackle!" It charged up a Thunder-Shock in response.

_Smart move...once that Pikachu likes you, you'll be a good team. _I thought.

I checked the Poke-Ball battle status screen. Pikachu was at half health, Eevee at three quarters.

"Use Tackle!" I asked quietly, remembering Eevee's sensitive hearing.

Eevee weaved around the Thunder-Shock and slammed into the other's Pikachu, also spinning to show off. I saw a small spot of black fur in her neck ruff, and on her tail tip as she spun.

"A critical hit!" showed up on the battle screen as the Pikachu fell to the floor.

Eevee cried out as loud as she could in triumph.

"EVUUUUIIIIIII!"

AN: End of chapter one! What do you all think?

* No, this is not Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am SO sorry for making you guys wait... School and testing have been distracting me too much! But as it is summer now, I will be trying to write as much as possible. Also, check out Vaneria Potter's stories, they are utterly AMAZING! Enjoy the new chapter, coming from Eevee's point of view.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, I WON YES YES YES! My new trainer is so nice and so smart and YES I WON OH MY GOSH I AM SMART, I want a name I want a name PLEEEESE!" I cried out happily, running to my new trainer as the other Pokemon fell. The boy human growled angrily and stalked away, putting the yellow pokemon back into its Pokeball. My human was better than that one, that was why it was mad. I didn't like that human. My human would never growl and stuff me into a ball and put me in a sack, never, I was sure of it! I put my paws on her leg and scrabbled to her shoulder, then sat there. "I'm sleepy, can I lay here?" I asked her, yawning for emphasis. "Are you sleepy? Would you rather sleep in my backpack?" she smiled. "Yes lady! I am sleepy, what is a backpack? Is it this?" I pawed the cloth sack on her back. It seemed sort of soft, but it was a bit lumpy. I pulled at the shiny thing on it and it opened a tiny bit. "Here, this will be nicer than walking." she said, opening the thing further. The other half was filled with stuff, but this side was filled with softer things. I had only recently been hatched, so I had no clue what it was. But it was warm and cushy, so I did not question it and fell asleep.

(10 minutes of walking later)

"Hmm? What's happening?" I groggily meowed, stretching out my limbs and licking a spot on my face that had fallen asleep. "Wake up Eevee, we're at a Pokemon Center. I'm getting you healed." I stuck my head out of the backpack and yawned again, still unrefreshed from my nap. "Healed?" I felt fine, only a bit sleepy...I looked over myself. "Oh...those..." I looked at the singeing and small amounts of bruising on me. "Healing it is then." I purred, yawning again. She pulled out the ball I had come to the "lab" building in, and I tilted my head. "So "healing" requires me to be in that thing?" I said, pawing it gently. "You need to go in this Pokeball alright? Healing doesn't hurt at all! At least I think..." she said, trying to be reassuring. "Alright. Do the thing, whatever it is. I get a name after this right?" I asked her. "Thank you Eevee, this will only take a few minutes." _You didn't answer my question!_ I thought as I was called into the ball.

A small little tube with holes in it came through a side of it a few seconds later and sprayed a pink mist in the air, which fell all over me. Almost instantly a tingly feeling went through my coat, and the blackened tips fell away, only leaving my neck and tail streaks untouched. Those black bits were like birthmarks, my mother had told me. Every one of my brothers and sisters had a different shaped or colored mark on them, me with the black streaks. After a few seconds the tube sprayed out a blue mist, making me drowsy as I inhaled it. I could feel my bruises healing quickly, the rapidly repairing tissue only stinging in the slightest bit. The tube puffed out purple mist next. I waited for it to fall over my fur and watched as is started foaming at dirty bits of my coat, cleaning them instantly. Water poured over me washing the foam away, leaving me clean and healthy again. I felt the ball being lifted away, and the tube pulled out and the ball closed after it. After a seemingly extremely long minute, I appeared outside the ball on a soft squishy flat...thing.

I sniffed it out of curiosity, smelling many different Pokemon and humans in the process. "Here, this is your pillow. You'll be sleeping on it instead of being in your Pokeball." My trainer pulls all of the soft things out of her backpack, giving me one "pillow". I would need to learn more about the human world later. But that would have to wait, for the pillow she gave me was beckoning me to sleep. And apparently, her's was doing the same. She looked at the band around her wrist and her eyes widened. "10:34 A.M? Wow…I really need to fix up my sleep schedule…I can't go around at night and expect diurnal Pokemon to come out…" I had absolutely no clue what she meant by "diurnal" but it seemed to be a type of Pokemon that didn't like the night. Why not? Night was very pretty, my mother had told me. It had little sparks dancing through the sky, with a beautiful silvery ball lighting up the earth while the sun rested. I had never seen night but it sounded amazing. I wonder if I would see it later. My trainer yawned and growled, "I'll fix my self later... Sleep first..." I had to agree, I was still tired.

(8:00 P.M.)

My trainer shifted and purred in her sleep. I had no clue humans could purr at all, but mine could. It was better than the other humans around us, making a loud grating noise, but it was awkward, because her purring was actually talking to me. "Sleepy...don't want to wake up..." Suddenly, a part of the wall flew open with a loud "THUNK!" She sat up quickly, and shook her head, looking at the person who opened it. She had curly pink hair, and blue eyes.

"Miss, a boy named "Jason" is looking for you. He wants to talk." My trainer's eyes widened and she started shoving her things into the bag, and I got up and stretched as she stood up.

"Come on Eevee, you should meet my brother. He's a bit of a idiot." I jumped into her arms and ajusted myself as she walked. Her steps seemed more awake now that she had slept. "Thank you Nurse Joy." she walked out of the wall and I sniffed, trying to find her brother. A second later I noticed that one human's smell matched up with her's, a sibling shared smell. I jumped out of her arms and raced over to him. The scent matched almost perfectly, only muffled under the smell of a Pokemon. Specificly, a water type, judging by the fresh water smell. "Is this one your's Jane?" Jane? That was my trainer's name? She gets a name and I don't? Almost as if he read my mind he questioned, "Does he have a name?" HE?! "Listen here you human! I am a GIRL, thank you very much!" I hissed. "Guessing from that, you got a girl. Name?" I glared at "Jane". She shuffled her feet and gave a sheepish grin. "It all depends on what she wants to evolve into." WHAT. The boy, "Jason" echoed my thoughts. "What?! What SHE wants to evolve into? You...huh?" "Yes, It depends on what she is evloving into." Jane said, her voice more steady as she sat down in front of her brother.

How was I supposed to decide? I knew my evolutions from my mother, but... Which one? She had said "Flareon's have a unfortunate side. They are better with attacking head on, which is not good for their moves. If they were better with their elemental attacks, they would be amazing." Espeon, seemed strong, with it's amazing mind powers, However, they were "constantly strutting about, trying to say they were better than the rest." her mother seemed to have had a bad experience with them, so she wouldn't choose Espeon. What about the others? Umbreon seemed cool, but, again she heeded her mother's advice. "Umbreons have amazing elemental defence, however they lack in their own attacks." Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Leafeon seemed to be the best, as Eevee's mother had made it out to be. "Jolteon is one of the fastest Pokemon, and it's electric attacks are powerful. It also has Shadow Ball as a backup. Vaporeon has insanely high health, and if you are lucky enough to get Hydration as your ability, you can use Rest as much as you please, as long as it rains. Your water type moves are almost always going to help you. Leafeon has great moves, including Leaf Blade and SolarBeam. If you have Sunny Day you can instantly use SolarBeam and K.O any ground type coming your way. Errr... Glaceon? ...We don't talk about Glaceon..." To this day she still wondered why Glaceon was bad. But if it was so bad no one wanted to talk about it, she decided to rule it out.

Leafeon seemed amazing with it's powerful attacks, but grass has many weaknesses. Vaporeon's high HP and recovery skills were amazing, but would leave almost no room for her attacks. Jolteon has super speed, great attacks, hardly any weaknesses, but had lower HP than the others. Yet... It almost screamed at her to fill the slot. "Jane? Your Eevee seems to be thinking. It's terrifying. Her eyes are like souless black pits leading to a horrible death." I shook my head, unsubmeging my self from my thoughts.

"Jason" brought out a red slab with black squares on it. "Filled out PokeDex. Dad gave it to me. You can have it to survey the evolutions. Jane grabbed it and started to press on the black parts of the PokeDex. 8 Pokemon showed up on the screen, one having a grey X over it. The others were open. "Flareon's out, and I need a offensive Pokemon team, So no Umbreon. The new one Sylveon is classifed under a "Fairy" type so I have no clue how to evolve you into it..." She said, but she looked at me for approval. Umbreon WAS cool, and Flareon was... fluffy. Sylveon was too frilly anyway. I nodded for her to go on. "Next off the list...Glaceon. Nice Pokemon, but...Ice type. I hardly know how to use Ice types. Espeon is nice, speedy, powerful, Psycic is easy to use..." She looked at me, and I shook my head "My mom hates them, I want nothing to do with them." "I...understand. I understand the no part, the rest I can't. So Leafeon, Vaporeon or Jolteon." I squinted at the screen. One Pokemon had fins, obviously Vaporeon. The other had leaves as ears, tail, hackles and...what ever the thing on it's head was. Leafeon. The other was ruled in as Jolteon. I lifted my paw and tapped Jolteon. "Jolteon? Good choice girl, I like them too."

She tapped on the press pads again and the Jolteon turned into a bigger picture and had little lines next to it. Jane translated them for me. "Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. This Pokemon has a weak electric pulse around its cells and is able to magnify this pulse resulting in spiky fur and the ability to fire lightning at will. The usual moves for this Pokemon are...

Thunderbolt/Thunder

Shadow Ball/Shadow Claw

Signal Beam/Hidden Power

Thunder Wave/Baton Pass

Easily some of the best moves for Jolteon."

I nodded happily. This was what I wanted to be. "Okay, now that that is estabilished, what should your name be...Jolt? I remember a friend of mine who named their Jolteon Sol. Sparky?" Jolt? YES OH MY GOSH THATS PERFECT! I scratched the chair once, hoping that she would get it. "One scratch. First name, Jolt. That's what you want?" She inquired, looking for my approval. I could hardly nod faster. "Jolt it is then!" She smiled warmly. "Huh. Funny thing is, I have a Pokemon too, only he's a water type." Jason coughed out the last bit. "You have a pokemon? Let me see!" Jane gasped. He pulled out a blue ball and pressed a circle in the middle. A Feebas flopped out on to the floor, some how using it's fins to balence itself. Jane and I both had to hold back our laughter, but Jane's eyes then widened. "Oh my gosh! Feebas are actually very rare, how did you get one?"

"I guess you wouldn't remember. Dad caught it before you were born. RIGHT before you were born. Lots of Pokemon showed up when you were born." That made sense. Lots of Pokemon can feel and hear when a human is being born. Espesially the ones who grow up to love Pokemon. Once a young boy had such a effect on the Pokemon world that the ledgendaries showed up. Even Mew itself had hovered over the place he was being born in. But every young human seemed to have the magnetic effect on grown Pokemon, my mother had said. It was also considered a great hounor to be caught by a human the day one is being born, espesially by the human's family.

This Feebas had pink scales around it's eyes, probably foreshadowing its evolution (What ever it was). "Hello." It greeted quietly. "Hi! Soooo...did you come to see my trainer? When you were caught of course." I questioned. He smiled. "Yes, in fact my whole school came to try to see her. A couple of Horseas and Seadras too. No legendaires however, but A Vaporeon clan took interest." He said calmly. "How many were there? What about on land?" I asked, exited to hear that evolutions of mine were intrested in my trainer. "Oh my...at least 14 Vaporeons. The entire clan showed up. On land there were Lillipups, Meowths, Shinx, Rattatas, and the biggest Pokemon there was a Houndoom. She had her puppies with her. I thought I may have seen a Umbreon in the woods, but it was most likely a Luxio or someother." He described.

"Well Jane, mom told me to tell you... you have to come back." Jane's entire form stiffened, and she glared at him coldly. "Then tell her that Eevee comes back with me, or I keep going." Jason winced. "Yeah...thats one thing...she said to.." He looked pained, and he had my attention. "Bring Eevee back to the lab..." WHAT?! NO! "NOT ALLOWED!" I shrieked, jumping up and tugging my Pokeball off Jane's bag. I bolted past other humans legs and jumped as high as I could, up on to the highest platform I could find. Every pair of eyes were now on me. Jason looked sheepishly towards Jane as her gaze turned on him, and everyone turned on their heels and looked at him.

"Errrr...I- I'll be going now." He edged out of the Pokemon Centre looking down, embarrased that he had been the problem. Everyone returned to what they were doing. The Feebas rolled it's eyes as it was called into it's ball. Jane walked under me and held her arms open for me to jump, and I grabbed my ball with my mouth. I got ready to jump down, and Jane stiffened her arms and legs. I jumped and hit her arms (Thank goodness) and Jane's frail form buckled. "Ohhhhh Arceussss Owwwwwww..." she whimpered. After carefully putting me down, she grabbed her bag. I dropped the little ball near her feet and stared at her. "Next stop NewFlower city. Goodbye home." she purred, smirking as she said goodbye. "Feel up to walking?" she asked. I nuzzled her leg and nodded. "Great. The next gym won't know what hit them." she announced. I fully agreed.

_End Of Chapter_

AN: I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. But my friends decided that I should be gaming a bit more. I finally managed to tear my way from Minecraft and I finished my second chapter! So I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to make a comment!


End file.
